nova's life
by wasa11030
Summary: lone wolf pup with a messed up life although it will get better as I get get better. -
1. Chapter 1

this is my first Fanfic so be nice I'm not very good with my story writing skill's but I will get better eventually.

* * *

Chapter 1: alone

**Info on nova**: he is an wolf humans have been experimenting on for 3 months and has white fur with light blue eye's and they change color depending on his mood [red is angry/oringe is scarred/blue is normal/and gold is happy. now he has a back pack like thing on his back made of adamantium that is his suit it is powerd by thought . he also has the strength of an elephant and can heal wounds but loses energy from doing so, he even glows in the dark.

* * *

Nova was running through the forrest in his white and gold adamantium suit of armor while being chased and shot at by hunters the reson for this is the scientist's funding ranout so they set him free and now he is like the big foot of cannada and is and is always being hunted at the moment he is hedded for jasper park where hunters cant get him or so he was told.

* * *

_nova's point of view._

_almost there_.I said as I looked back and saw two hunters. I did not want to kill them so i decided to find a decent sized tree and run straight through the trunk, splintering it instently so it land's 3 feet in front of the hunters so they have to stop._yes!_ I shouted in my mind partly because I had made it to jasper, and partly because my plan with the tree worked.

_the goose and the duck said to try the western pack to see if they will accept me,_ so i looked at my digital compass in my helmet and hedded west.

* * *

_Hutch's point of view._

It's quiet too quiet,i thought and then i started hearing twigs break and leaves crunch so i got low and hidden behind a bush and watched as a small metal wolf walked around a rock and shouted hello!.

* * *

_nova's point of view._

Hello!...I know you are there im looking a place to stay!...is this the western pack, i said as my suit came off on thought. then a black wolf with white patches bigger than me came out of a bush growling at me **who are you and what are you doing in the western teritory**,he growled. i..i..im h..here t..to see t..th..the p .. pack l..l..leader m..my n..name is n..n..nova, i managed to stutter out. Ok then follow me the wolf said I followed him to the pack leaders den on the way there lots of other wolves looked at me weird, but I decided to ignore it for now and keep going.

When we got there two wolves were sitting at the entrance to the den a male and a female the female was looking at me with a creepy smile on her face and the male had what can only be discribed as an expressionless face like a stone, the male then said his name was winston then pointed to the female and said she was eve and that they were the pack leader's winston then said the wolf that brought me here was hutch the second in command, and then asked me what my name was, what the thing on my back was, and why i was here.

My name is nova the thing on my back is my armor and i am here looking for a pack that will accept me sir.i said and gave him a salute. Winston chuckled and said,no need to be formal now how old are you. 3 months and counting sir i said and all three of thems mouths fell open and i said, what?, And yawned letting out a little squeek at which they said aww making me blush so i lay on the den floor and went to asleep.

after 3 hours it got dark and then I was awoken by somebody shaking me, so I opened my eyes to see who it was and found it was winston. sir?,I asked. you your glowing yellow,he said. so is that not normal?, I said. it is not normal how are you doing that?, winston asked. I don't know it's something the humans did to me, I said a little sad. oh is that why your here because humans did stuff to you and then let you go?, he asked. yeah I don't like being different but I do not have a choice anyway can I go back to sleep now?, I asked. yes you can good night kid, he said. good night sir, I said and went back to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 new friends

**1 month later****:** nova's POV.

Nova**:** I was out on a morning walk to the lake when i heard a girl shout. leave me alone!, So i ran to where i heard the shouting and was surprized to see 3 male wolf's around a smaller female wolf the smaller wolf was about my age and was white with lavinder eyes, and the other three were a black with gold eyes, a brown with green eyes, and a red and white with emerald green eyes. I decided to see what was going on and shouted to them.

Nova **:** hey what do you think you are doing?

red and white wolf **:** go away before we hurt you.

nova **:** _shit what a day to leave my armor at home, he thought_. ha like to see you try and if you lay one paw on her I will break it, he said.

red and white wolf **:** is this little bitch a friend of yours? he growled.

nova **:** no but I intend to be her friend some day, nova growled back.

white female wolf** :** _is he saying he will save me to be my friend, _she thought and hoped he would.

black wolf **:** garth if we don't hurry her father will get here.

red wolf or garth **:** i told you not to say my name, he shouted to the black wolf.

nova **:** do not worry fair maden i will save thee from these beasts , he said in a medieval robin hood accent earning a giggle from lilly and growls from the other three.

garth **:** bring it kid, he said and hit lilly making her yelp but leaving three scratches on her cheek.

nova **:** oh its on now, he growled while his eyes went from blue to red.

nova then ran strait at garth and shouldered him to a tree, and then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and thrown him at the other two males. garth collided with the other two males at such a force he broken a rib from impact and the other two flew back about 5 feet. nova then ran infront of lilly so the others could not get to her. then garth then got up and then ran straight for nova and pounced at him, but nova just stood his ground and garth collided with nova at about 17-20mph with a dull thud and fell to the floor, nova went back about 3 inches and put a paw on his chest and said ow!, in a mock sarcastic attitude then turned to the other two males and said take **garth** and go back to where you are from its obvious that you are not from here you stink of the east NOW GO AND DON'T COME BACK OR EVE WILL FINNISH YOU!, nova shouted. when they were gone nova turned to lilly.

nova**:** are you alright?, he asked.

lilly**: **yeah just a scratch nothing to worry about, what is your name?,she said/asked.

nova**: **my name is nova what's yours?.

lilly**:** my name is lilly and thank you, she said.

nova**:** lilly that's a nice name for a beautiful wol- did I say that out loud?, he said and asked

lilly**:** yes you did and thats very sweet of you, she said and nova blushed a deep red and lilly giggled.

nova**:** umm well this is as good a time as any so will you go to the moonlight howl with me?, nova asked.

lilly**: **you want me to go to the moonlight howl with you? lilly asked.

nova**: **no I was talking to that tree, nova said voice dripping with sarcasm.

lilly**: **(giggle) yes then I will go with you, she said.

nova**: **really, he asked as his tail started swishing side to side.

lilly**: **yes.

nova**: **yay.

lilly**:** so ill meet you there, she asked.

nova**: **definitely, he answerd

lilly: ok then see you there

nova: ok see ya

they then went home to get ready for there night together.

* * *

wasa11030: yo wassup you guys I am in need of direction on how to get them together properly I am not good with the lovey dovey stuff so **lend me a hand will you or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I was making another story while thinking and this is what I got.**

* * *

Chapter 3: nova and lilly's date

nova was in a pond washing up and was thinking what he should sing because he likes to sing instead of howl he was there for about thirty minutes and he had chosen the perfect song so he got out of the water and shook dry and then went to lilly's parents den to get her when he got there he herd voices and started listening.

eve: do I know him?.

lilly: yes.

eve: what is his fur colour?

lilly: white.

eve: is it that knew boy that hutch found?.

lilly: yes how did you know?.

eve: how did I know you and him are the only white wolves in this part of jasper how did you meet and when?

lilly: we met this morning and he saved me from 3 eastern wolf pups one was named garth.

eve: garth that's tony's son I will be speaking to tony later.

nova decides this is the best time to go in.

nova: hey lilly hello miss eve.

lilly: oh hey nova how you doing.

nova: I'm good how are you.

lilly: good I'm good too.

eve: so nova how exactly did you save lilly?.

nova: you mean lilly hasn't told you yet?.

eve: no.

nova: then I will wait for lilly to tell you because I am trying to keep a song in my head.

eve: what song?.

nova: the one I am going to sing to lilly later.

lilly: really you are going to sing to me?.

nova: yeah why don't you want me to?

lilly: no no I would love you to.

nova: good then are you ready to go?.

lilly: yeah lets go.

and that is what they did, on the way to howling rock they were asking each other questions about what they have done and their favourite things. when they got there they chose a spot in the middle of the rock and they howled for about 5 minutes until nova decided to sing.

nova: do you want me to sing now or later?.

lilly: now if it is ok with you.

nova: ok, I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...

(by now the entire of howling rock was listening to nova sing.)

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing...

(lilly has tears in her eyes)

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever...

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing...

(and now every body has tears in there eyes)

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah...

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing...

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing...

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing.

every body chears and hollers.

nova: I love you lilly you are my everything and I would nothing without you you are my happiness my reason for living my only purpose in life.

lilly pounces nova and starts crying uncontrollably into his fur.

lilly: I love you too. she squeaks out.

and they lay there for a god hour looking at the stars and nova telling stories about each one, eventually they get up and go to lilly's den for the night, lilly's parents are asleep by now so they exchange I love you's and good night's then go to sleep together with there tails intertwined.

* * *

**damn that was allot of work for me.**

**rate and review tell me how I'm doing criticise me I don't care just do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hows it going I am eager to get this story to 10,000 words soon so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: the danger zone**

nova awoke when he felt movement to his right and opened his eye's to see the most beautiful site in the nine realms he was staring at lilly's violet eyes and got lost in time but was taken from his trance when she said something.

lilly: good morning handsome.

nova: good morning beautiful how did you sleep?

lilly: the best sleep I have has in my life, how did you sleep?

nova: great I dream't of you all knight.

lilly: really what did you dream?

nova: that we were in a field playing tag and rolling in the grass together.

lilly: wow I wish I had that dream.

nova: I wish it was real.

lilly: we could make it real if you wan't?

nova: really how?

lilly: there is a field not far from here that we can play tag in if you wanted to?

nova: I would love to.

so they both stand and stretch the tightness from there muscles lilly was staring at nova when his muscles flexed and so was eve and winston and were all in awe at the size of them at his age and 3 clicks were heard from his bones as they popped back in place nova then noticed that they were all staring at him.

nova: what?

winston: how did you get muscles that size at your age?

nove: oh I get them from training for 16 hours a day and having six hours of sleep plus two hours for cleaning myself and eating for 4 of the 5 months I have lived.

winstone: you have trained for 4 months?

nova: yes why?

winston: nothing I would just like to see you in action with that training later if that is OK with you?

nova: yes when would you like to just set it up and I will be there.

winston nodded and walked out of the den leaving eve and lilly to ask questions, about his age birthday and what he does in his spare time, after that he and lilly went to play in the feeding grounds after 2 hours winston finds them and tells nova to follow him, and lilly too if she wants to and they all go together to the middle of the feeding grounds, where 3 heavy built wolves were waiting for them so the sparing could begin.

winston: nova these are my 3 strongest alphas and this is were you show me you are good enough to be with my daughter.

nova: fine by me so this seems like an endurance test.

winston: yes it is but also to see if you are a good fighter.

lilly: but why the strongest ones dad?

winston: do you doubt him?

lilly: no I'm just worried he might be hurt.

nova: me hurt I am offended I do not feel pane unless something is broken which rarely happens.

lilly: OK but don't hurt yourself or them too much.

nova: fine but you and winston should move away now.

winston nodded and moved to a safe distance from them as the 3 big wolves began circling nova, and then nova closed his eyes and slowed his breathing and began to see thing's he could not before, and then he jumped about 6 feet in the air and did a back flip over the biggest wolf and landed with little to no sound at all then the wolf he jumped over charged and then pounced at him, nova then smiled to himself and ran under the wolf and jumped up into its rib cage and broke 3 ribs, and then listened as the wolf flew out of control and landed with a yelp of pain.

nova: the bigger they are the harder they fall unless they are a bird.

the other two scowled and charged at the same time and pounced, nova then charges and jumps between the two wolves and adjusts his angle and then landed on the one on the right's side, he then proceeds to jump from that wolf into the other wolfs side head first and they all go out of control but nova re adjusts his angle again and landed on his paws. effectively winning.

nova: how was that?

winston: that was scary to know you can take down three larger wolves and not be harmed.

lilly: wow

nova: yeah I used to fight five at once but that was training.

winston: yeah do you want to be an alpha or an ome- lookout!

winston did not get to finnish because three wolves from the eastern pack were charging at nova.

nova then turns around just in time to see a paw fly at him he dodged the paw but not the jaw the wolf picked him up and threw him at a rock at maximum power and he hit it full force and yelped but get back up and spat out blood his eyes changing colour to a glowing red.

nova: that was a big mistake to make and probably your last, he snarled.

e/wolf 1: and it looks like those were your last words.

nova: no one can defeat me!.

e/wolf 2: lets test that statement

they all charged and the eastern wolves all pounced at the same time, and nova dived to the side and landed on his chest then stood and spat more blood out, he then turned and ran for the rock he hit before and pounded it with his paw and the rock broke in two, he then picked up half of the rock and threw it at a wolf that was getting up from its pounce killing it instantly, and then he threw the other at a wall and it shattered and he then let out a scream of pain as his broken ribs moved, and he then turned and ran for the other two and stopped when he saw the look of fear in there eyes, he then turned with a shout and stormed off to the den area where winston and the others were waiting to get the wolves, and he was surprised by lilly who tackled him to the ground where he let out a few whimpers of pain.

nova: lilly can you get off please I have five broken ribs and you are not helping.

lilly: sorry so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.

nova: I know but a little warning next time.

lilly: OK we should take you to see the pack healer.

nova: fine as long as you stay with me I will go.

* * *

**so what did you think I am loving this story not as much as the other but enough to make me want to continue.**

**review my furry friends.**


End file.
